The invention relates to a fire detection apparatus. The invention also relates to a method for fire detection and to a corresponding computer program.
Automatic fire detectors serve for detecting fires and for triggering an alarm in case a fire is detected. To detect the fire, certain characteristic variables, such as temperature or density of smoke particles, are measured. Owing to the availability of cheap image sensors, automatic fire detectors can also be operated with video cameras, wherein the fire is detected via digital image processing.
The document JP 435 20 96 A, which probably represents the closest prior art, describes a wind capturing device with which a wind direction and wind speed can be captured. The wind direction and the wind speed are represented according to the abstract on a screen in real time. A cursor fixes a fire source on the screen and shows depending on the angular inclination the wind direction and speed.